


Pink

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, ayaran, bandori, ranaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Ran dyes her hair





	Pink

Ran was not having the best day. She felt alone, the rest of Afterglow was busy doing this or that. Of course, she had other friends but it would be unnatural for her to ask them to hang out herself and whenever she hang out with them at least other member of her own band was in tow. And of course day of all days, it seemed like the red streak in her hair was on its last legs. Ran had to squint at the bathroom mirror to see any sort of red. 

She went out to the store, secretly hoping that she would bump into someone along the way. Anyone would do. She’d even be okay with seeing Yukina, who she wasn’t on the best of terms yet to say the least.

She sighed as she opened the door of the store, having not meet anyone, but as soon as she did this she saw a Pastel*Palettes poster. She walked towards it on instinct, though usually she would have been okay with casually glancing at it on her way farther into the shop, but today wasn’t one of those days.

She stood there for what she believed was far too long, feeling her cheeks heat up as she glanced as a certain pink haired singer. She could hear Aya calling her name in her head. “Ran-chan! Ran-chan!” 

Though the band’s taste was completely different than her own, she was fond of their music and fond of a certain senpai, though she refused to think of it like that. It was just mere admiration. Nothing more nothing less. 

Once other customers began to fill the aisle rapidly, Ran fell out of her trance. She felt the heat raise on her face even more and quickly walked to the section of hair dye. She grabbed a box without hesitation and made her way to the cash register. She was extremely embarrassed and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Ran knew that people had definitely seen her staring intently at the poster. 

As she walked home, she fell back into her daze. In that sort of mood, reminiscing about all her interactions with Aya, she ended up in her house and dying her hair with hesitation. As she had stared at Aya in the poster, she made felt enormously comforted by her smile and her kind eyes. She enjoyed the sweet sound of her voice and how cute she was in every single way. Just when Ran needed a lift up, Aya had been there, though not even in person, it was enough to get Ran’s train of thought to change. On a day like this, it was Aya who she wanted to see the most. 

She sighed again as she moved her hands expertly while applying the dye. She didn’t even need a mirror at this point considering how many times she had done so already, but later she would be wishing that she had. After she was done, she caught peak of herself in the mirror and dropped the trash that she had been cleaning up. The streak wasn’t her typical red. It was pink. 

_ What happened? _

Ran felt like screaming. What should she do? Even if she went back to the store and got red dye, it wouldn’t look the same. Why had she even gotten pink in the first place? How could she make such a mistake on a task she had done thousands of times?

She froze and flushed. It was because Aya. She has been distracted by her thoughts of Aya to that point. She flipped the strands of pink in one hand, her mirror in the other. “It even looks like the same shade of pink as hers.” She looked in her own eyes, blinking back at her. “Maybe it’s time to tell her. That I like her, that is.” She took the phone out of her pocket and took a deep breath. 


End file.
